


Sin and Sinuous

by ghxsts



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hades - Freeform, Love, Persephone - Freeform, Romance, maybe smut, possibly smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghxsts/pseuds/ghxsts
Summary: Collection of one shots based around Hades and Persephone. Timeline events will be in random order as I will post shots when I write them. Prepare for fluff overload. May or may not follow the myth, depends on what I have in mind.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone
Kudos: 19





	1. Flower Petals

Blood splattered the ground as the god walked. His vision fuzzy, his head swimming from blood loss. He had gotten into another fight with his elder brother, Zeus. It took a lot to make Hades declare defeat, and today just seemed to be one of those days.

 _Where am I...mortal realm…? How?_ The god fell to a knee, his rough hands scraping against the bark of a tree as he went down. He blinked a few times, but it had little effect on his current state. The being slumped against the tree, his head tilted back as he breathed in and out heavily. He couldn’t even register the fact that someone was slowly approaching him.

It was only when the smaller female was a foot away that he opened his eyes. “H-halt-”

“You’re in no condition to give me orders.” the female replied softly, as she knelt beside the god of the Underworld. He could feel her hands graze along his wounds slowly, a soft growl escaping his throat when she ran her fingers over the open wounds.

“D-do you...know who I am?” he mumbled, letting the woman tend to his wounds.

At least he hoped that’s what she was doing. Not that it really mattered at this point. The whole reason Zeus and he got into the fight was because of Hera. Again. He was sick of the drama that surrounded Mount Olympus, and all he wanted to do was retreat to the Underworld and be left alone. Yet somehow his mind had teleported him to the mortal realm. Or did he fall from Mount Olympus? He couldn’t tell at this point.

“No. Nor do I care. Once you’re able to get back up, leave. Demeter will have your head if she finds you here.” the woman responded. He felt her hands pull away from his skin. With a grunt, he shifted his leg and got comfortable.

“Well, thank you for stitching me up.” he mumbled, allowing her to give him some water from a leaf.

“Thank me when you get out of here alive.” she replied, amused. “Now rest.” her voice called out to him, as if ringing among the forest.

And he did just that. Closing his eyes, he fell into a somewhat decent slumber. He never really dreamed of much, but this dream was full of a prophecy he had heard once before. Flowers wilted and yet came back to life. A soft feminine laugh, clear as someone striking pure crystal with the tip of their finger. A mix of emotions he couldn’t put his mind into understanding. A light in the dark. Flowers, living, colorful flowers filling the dark. Singing that resonated around dark, cold caves. And yet, warmth. Life. And...love. An odd emotion, really, for Hades. Before the dream could continue, he awoke. He squinted a few times before glancing down at his leg. His almost dark as black irises focused on the wounds he had collected, only to frown when he saw a single fully open rose resting on his hand. The vibrant red captivated his gaze and mind for a moment. He twirled the flower by its short stem for a moment, before tempting to lift it to his nose. He inhaled its scent, closing his eyes. A fuzzy feeling filled his stomach, which he quickly suppressed as he set the flower in one of his pockets. He pushed himself up, glanced around before opening a portal to the Underworld. Just as he stepped through, a few flower petals followed him, causing him to smirk a little. “Don’t care to know who I am...my ass.” he chuckled as he disappeared into the swirling cold abyss. The portal closed behind him, and Persephone stepped out from the trees. A smirk tugged at her lips.


	2. Cerberus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small twist on how Hades aquires Cerberus. Enjoy!

__

_Whine. Yap! Arf-_

Persephone looked around, taken by surprise by the soft whining. Unable to detect where exactly it was coming from, she bent over to look under a few bushes. Finally, she found the source and reached among the prickly rose bush to pull out a struggling puppy. Ignoring the thorns that clung to her tanned skin, she gazed at what was a three-headed puppy.

Demeter would never let her keep it. The pups licked at each other's faces, yipping softly. The poor thing could be barely more than a month old. Why would someone abandon such an adorable animal? Tears welled into Persephone's eyes as she continued to gaze at the animal.

“Perse! Girl, where have you- is that- we’re not keeping it!” Demeter's shrill voice yelled.

Persephone rolled her eyes, “Yes, mother.” she mumbled,

“Can we at least keep it until I find a home for it?” she asked, looking to her mother who towered over the shorter one.

Hands on her well-shaped hips, Demeter considered the proposition. “Fine. You have a week, and then it’s gone.” the motherly figure stated.

“Now find a place to put it and continue with your duties. You know you must impress Hera with a bouquet fit for a wedding.”

“Right away.” Persephone mumbled, looking back down at the pups that stared up at her. One of them yawned softly, as the other two yapped happily as they tried to reach up and lick her face. Perse giggled, letting them do so.

“C’mon pups. I think I know just the person who could love you more than themselves.” she whispered.

Going to find a clearing, she looked around to ensure she was alone. Tapping her foot three times against the ground, a portal opened. Chilly air drifted from it, enveloping her petite frame as she stepped through it. Within a blink, she found herself in Hades' living quarters. Having attempted to go through the portal a few times beforehand, it didn’t faze her.

“Hades?” she tempted, her voice quivering a little as she pulled the pups closer to her chest. They snuggled to her, one licking her cheek. Hades poked his head from out behind a wall,

“Oh, hey. Whatcha got there?” he asked casually.

“I uh, found these pups. Demeter won’t let me keep them, and I figured you could do with some company...so...would you like some puppies?” she tempted, holding the pups out to him.

He walked over, a joyful look in his eyes even though his expression remained blank.

“Did you name him?” he asked, as he took the animal from her arms gently. Holding the pups to eye level, they gazed at him as if they were sizing him up. Suddenly, they yapped happily, attempting to lick every inch of his face. He laughed, letting them do so.

“No. Knowing Demeter's personal aversion to having animals, I didn’t want to get too attached.”

“Hmm...how do you like...Cerberus?” Perse tilted her head,

“I like it!” she grinned, walking over and gently scratching one of the pup's ears.

The pup twisted its head and licked her fingers, causing her to giggle softly.

“Thank you for taking them in. I gotta go, as Demeter has tasked me with coming up with a bouquet for Hera, and you know how impatient she can be. I’ll stop by sometime to see how the pups are. And...you.” she grinned as she stepped through her own portal, going back to the mortal realm. Hades watched her leave, a soft pang of ache in his heart. He hated how Demeter never let the girl go far or rest much. But he didn’t have a say in the way Demeter watched over the nature Nymphs. He just hoped one day Perse could stay for more than just a moment. Until then, he at least now had Cerberus to keep him company.


	3. Sweet Alyssum

He watched her for a while. It was a slightly warmer-than-usual day for Fall, not that it bothered him. Granted, Hades had always preferred the cool depths of the Underworld. But, when in her presence, he did not mind in the slightest. 

Persephone was humming softly, haunched over a plant that was having trouble blooming. Her eyebrows were knitted together, in deep concentration as she ransacked her brain for the specific power she needed to call forth to bring the plant back to health. A disease had been ravaging the prairies ever since Demeter got into a heated argument with Apollo, and Persephone had an inkling of an idea that Apollo was behind the plant's sickness. No matter, the other nymphs and her were always busy tending to nature as it is. 

“What’s the plant called?” his deep voice called out, which as always, made her stomach do somersaults. 

“Lobularia, or more commonly known as Sweet Alyssum. An Autumn Flower, if you will.” she replied quietly, still focused on her task at hand. She was so focused, she hadn’t even noticed that he had appeared beside her, squatting down as well. 

“What if I told you that you remind me of an Autumn flower?” he said softly, his dark deep gaze fixated on her face, watching her reaction. She looked to him, resting her elbows on her knees. 

“Oh? Please elaborate.” she replied, genuinely intrigued. 

“Well, most mortals associate you to Spring, and rightly so. However, you do not fear death. Autumn is the bridge between what was once living onto what lays ahead once the cold hits. Yes, you love bringing things to life, and do not fear their death, for they remain eternally beautiful in death and in the Underworld.” he explained, his face remaining passive from emotion.

She however, could not help but blush lightly at his words. 

“You remind me of a Spring flower...say...Snowdrops. They’re flowers that can bloom in the snow. I associate you with Winter. Dead, cold, blah blah blah. However, why a snowdrop in particular? Because despite the snow, cold and such, you’ve got this warmth to you that most overlook. You’re gentle, caring and as I said, have this warmth about you. Those are key ingredients to making a flower bloom…” her voice trailed off. His gaze had darkened, and for a second she thought he was offended by her analogy. Instead, he tipped his head back and burst into laughter. 

“A snowdrop, huh? I was not expecting that.”

She giggled softly, gently nudging his arm with hers. “From now on between us, I shall call you snowdrop, O’ mighty king of the Underworld.” she snorted, going back to tending to the plant that still refused to bloom. Damn Apollo. Once she got her hands on him, she’d strangle the breath out of the hard-headed ass. 

Hades snorted right back at her, “Whatever you say, innocent flower.”

“Hey!” she huffed, “I might be...oh whatever, snowdrop.” she laughed, playfully shoving the male beside her before standing up. She admitted defeat for today, as the sun was now on the verge of setting. That meant her day was over, and she could go enjoy the cool lake while Hades watched over her in a protective type of way.


	4. Coffee Shop and Cigarettes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> modern day-ish setting, Perse and Hades have not met before in this scenario.

She stood in line, gazing up at the blackboard that had written in a very fancy cursive the deals of the day. Persephone hugged her little purse to her chest, deciding to go with a frozen black coffee. It was a hot day in the mortal realm, and why her possibly future employer demanded they meet in the mortal realm was still beyond her comprehension. No matter. She ordered her beverage, then went to wait on the other side of the counter, lightly tapping her finger on her little white purse. 

She’d made sure to look professional, mostly with the help of Eros and Artemis. They’d spent the previous day shopping for professional clothing that would make anyone’s jaw drop. With her black pencil skirt and white lightly frilly blouse, she was ready to take on whatever it was that Hera was going to throw at her in her interview. 

Once her coffee was ready, she made her way to the terrasse, and sat down. She had a good hour and a half before her interview, so she figured she’d enjoy the city beforehand. The terrasse was secluded from the street, so she couldn’t really hear the commotion of the streets and yet was still able to enjoy the view of people bustling about. 

She watched them for a while, her coffee slowly melting. Lost in a daydream, she was quickly pulled back to reality when a tall man came out onto the terrasse, talking loudly into his phone. He seemed upset, something about an employee screw up seemed to be the issue. 

“Well make sure those damned souls get back to where they belong!” the man hissed, his hair slicked back. Persephone caught the man's eye, and quickly looked away. Her body tensed up as the man sat not far from her, muttering something along the line of needing to go because there was a visitor.

Visitor? There was only Persephone here and no one else seemed to want to come near the terrasse.

“Excuse me, miss. Do you mind if I smoke?” the man asked, to which Perse shook her head,

“Go ahead. You do know those things will kill you.” she stated, raising a neatly trimmed brow at him. 

He chuckled, “You know fully well I cannot die.”

She looked at him curiously.

“Why do you think it’s just us on the terrasse? Mortals cannot see the terrasse, and this was enchanted to block out the noise of the city while keeping the view.” he explained, inhaling some smoke.

“Why make an area merely for us...higher...beings?” she asked, hiding a grimace at the term ‘higher beings’, “What’s wrong with being around mortals?”

“Sometimes it’s nice to get away from both the Gods and mortals. Plus, I own this shop. I can do as I please.” he shrugged. “I’m Hades, by the way. You are?” he asked.

“Persephone.” she replied, shifting in her seat.

“So, Persephone. What brings you to the city?” he asked, exhaling some smoke.

“I have a job interview with Hera…” she noticed he tensed up at the name, to which she frowned, “Bad blood?”

He shook his head, “No, but the woman can be...terrifying, to say the least.” 

Perse held back a laugh, “She is Hera. And married to Zeus. I wouldn’t expect anything else from her.”

“You have a point. So, if you don’t mind me asking, why do you have an interview with her?”

“She has this big reception planned, and wants me to be in charge of the floral decorations...which...please don’t say anything about the reception...she wants it to be a surprise.”

“I promise I won’t say anything if I can have the pleasure of having another coffee date with you.”

Perse looked shocked for a moment. Was the King of the Underworld really asking her on a coffee date?

“If that’s all you require to stay silent, then I gladly accept.”


	5. Decorating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decorating for Halloween~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking such a long time to update. College has started back up, add to that being a mom to a little one leaves little time for writing. I greatly appreciate you guys taking the time to read these collection of one shots, and leaving kudos. It means the world!

Humming filled the large and rather empty library. A splash of color, in an otherwise monotone setting. Perse stood perched on a ladder, humming as she strung up Halloween decorations around the room. Soon, the room had a soft orange glow to it as twinkling pumpkin lights flickered about. Grinning to herself, Perse got to work on throwing fake cobwebs about. Finally, once cobwebs and fake spiders were in place, she placed a few vases of autumn flowers along the long wooden table. Perfect. 

With a small hum of content, she walked to the door and out of the room. There was one last room she wished to decorate. The Throne Room. The red head peaked her head out from behind the door and noticed that Hades was in there. He seemed troubled, his face in a bigger frown than it usually is. She walked on in, hands behind her back. Worry filled her, as it was rare the man ever showed any emotion. 

“Ah, Perse-”

“Is everything okay, Poseidon?” She demands, ignoring Hades and staring the other man down. Poseidon matches her look, as if he were trying to intimidate her. 

“Just asking my dear brother here if he wouldn’t mind talking to our sister-in-law dearest. She’s been a real pain in the ass lately because of Zeus.”

“What did Zeus do?” she asks, having an idea on the answer already.

“...Zeus may have gotten a batch of female mortals pregnant again.”

Perse looked to Hades, who merely shrugged in return; “I don’t want to be a part of their quarrel. We all know how the last one turned out, and I REFUSE to have him bunk here with Persephone and I.”

Poseidon sighed and ran a hand through his hair, a hand on his hip. “Fine, fine. I’ll see what I can do, but you owe me.”

“Owe you?! You’re the one who wishes to get in the middle as per usual!” Hades exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air, “Brother! Do you not realize that the reason I’m well off here is that I don’t get into their arguments?!”

Poseidon stared his brother down before huffing. “Whatever. Persephone, you have a nice day. Brother...I’ll see you.” The couple watched as Poseidon took a few steps into the middle of the room and disappeared in a bubble of water. Persephone looked to her husband, gently placing a hand on his arm. 

“I’m alright, my Autumn Flower. The lot of them get on my nerves.” he mumbles, two fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. He felt her lips against his cheek, which made him smile. He shifted, wrapping his arms around her, and pulled the smaller woman into his arms. She got comfortable in his lap, laying her head against him. “I uhm, have a surprise for you.” she whispered, looking up at him. He tilted his head, looking down at her. “Oh? And what would that be, Sunflower?”

With a clap of her small hands, decorations floated from outside the room into the hall, adjusting themselves as Perse saw fit. Hades looked at her questioningly. 

“Oh c’mon! It’s October in the Mortal realm! Halloween is coming, and I wanted to decorate!” she giggled. He shook his head, laughing.

“My love, Halloween in a Western tradition, not Greek-”

“Yes! But it originates with us. In fact, the mortals took the idea from the Greeks because of the monsters that have existed here!” she exclaimed excitedly. Hades laughed, watching as she bounced happily in her spot on his lap, “Fine, decorate as you please, sweetheart.”

“Oh, I already did~!”

“Unbelievable.” was muttered from the King of the Dead, soon followed by the couple laughing together.


End file.
